1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a master mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pattern transferring technique has been developed in various ways. The pattern transferring technique is used in various fields such as fine processing fields of semiconductor circuits, hard disk drivers (“HDD” s), molecular memories, wire grid polarizers, displays or bio sensors, and recently the necessity for fine pattern transferring techniques in such a field has increased. Nano-imprint lithography (“NIL”) has drawn attention as an effective and economical pattern forming technique. Nano-imprint has been proposed to realize an ultra-fine processing and is referred to as a technique for directly transferring a nano pattern on a substrate.
A master for nano-imprint is typically manufactured using a photolithography process. Such a photolithography process typically includes disposing a photoresist (“PR”) on a material layer formed of various materials, exposing the PR at a periodic interval, and forming a pattern by developing the PR, such that a master for nano-imprint may be manufactured by performing an etching process using such a pattern. However, an area of a fine pattern that can be manufactured using the photolithography process may be limited, and in the case of fields that desire a fine pattern over a large area, the manufacture of a master may not be effectively preformed using the photolithography process.